


Perfect Welcome

by Popstar



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis expects the perfect welcome when he's back in London from the tour. He isn't quite sure if what he gets really is what he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is fluff and overly sweet and everything. I just wanted something cuddly considering that autumn is coming, boo.  
> Big, fabulous thanks to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com/) who has to put up with all my headcanons during the day and did the beta to this snippet. All remaining mistakes belong to Lukas. Because of reasons. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“ _where the FUCK are you?? you're supposed to pick me up you twat!_ ”

Louis angrily punches the touch screen of his phone with maybe a little more force than necessary. But of course, if he really depended on it, Nick fucking Grimshaw did not bother to help anyone but himself.

“ _i don’t even know why i bother with you anyway, tosser_ ”

He sends another one just to be sure that he’s got Nick’s attention and stuffs the phone back to his pocket. He hates the guy, really, with all his heart and soul and – okay, he doesn’t. He’s very much in love with Nick and that’s probably the problem why he’s so upset in the first place.

Because they just came back from fucking _Japan_ and Louis is tired and worn out and he just wanted to be picked up at the airport by Nick – just as the older one had promised before Louis got onboard.

But Nick isn’t here.

Sure, maybe it would’ve been a little bit suspicious if Nick Grimshaw picked up Louis Tomlinson at an airport full of millions of people who’re probably all – or at least ninetyfivepointfive percent of them – in the possession of a smartphone. But Louis has been looking forward to it since Nick had fucking _promised_. And despite being called a spoiled pop star all the time by Nick, it had been the one thing that had kept Louis going for the last days.

In fact, no one is there to pick him up and Louis feels dead on his feet, properly exhausted, tired and alone. Harry is on his way to fucking New York and the other guys decided to take on some vacation as well. And now here he stands, at Heathrow Airport with a hellishly heavy suitcase and no one to greet him.

Just fucking perfect.

 

In the end he hails a cab back to Nick’s place because at least he wants to see him again even if he hasn’t picked him up anyway. And he wants to make Nick suffer because yes, that’s just what he deserves for _forgetting_ all about Louis.  
Really, he’s been whining all last week about how it’s just a few more days and that he can’t wait to see him, to hold him in his arms again and to fuck him senseless and Louis was pretty much looking forward to that, too. It was literally what kept him sane during the last gigs and made him more excited on getting home as early as possible.

He’s never sure with Nick. The older one does a lot of talking – and whining, calling _Louis_ the complainy one here, mind you – but there’s only so much he’s really _saying_. Louis doesn’t quite know where he stands with Nick, not even after all this time they’ve been sort-of dating.

He knows that Nick is very much capable of feeling love. Of course, he isn’t stupid, thank you very much. He just doesn’t know if he’s the right one to be kept around longer until Nick gets bored and moves on to the next candidate.

Because, of course Louis _knows_.

It’s not like he’s talked to Nick about it. But Harry, quite the good matchmaker, tries to be as helpful as possible and he had shed a lot of light on Nick’s past. Louis isn’t quite sure if he really wanted to _know_ all of what’s been going on with Nick before the two of them got involved, but ever since he knew he feels like he can never be enough for Nick.

It’s not even right.

He’s the famous, multimillionaire pop star in this relationship. He’s got billions of people lusting after him, wanting him in their beds and do god-forbidden things to him. He’s pretty, he knows that. And yet he’s the one who’s unsure about the relationship he’s in, asking himself if he can give his partner just what he’s looking for. Louis isn’t used to this. It scares the fuck out of him. And yet here he is, trying to figure out why Nick forgot about him, why he didn’t even bother to leave a message – maybe something important has come up. There could always be that possibility, too. But it wouldn’t have been too hard to send a fucking little text message.

 

Louis pays the cab driver and gets out. At least the man is nice enough to carry Louis’ enormous suitcase down the stairs and gets quite the large tip for it. Louis watches him drive off and then uses his spare key to open the door, dragging the suitcase into the house behind him.

He kicks the door shut behind him, not caring at all if it makes noise. “Am home!” When he doesn’t get an answer he rolls his eyes and kicks his shoes off his feet, sighing heavily. “You’re such a stupid twat,” he tells the coats, hanging his jacket onto the rack as well, not sure if he means Nick or himself.

The house is quiet. Not even Puppy is there to greet him and Louis pouts a little, actually _pouts_ , because Nick’s stupid dog also isn’t there for him.  
He sighs and goes straight to the living room, trying to figure out if Nick is there. But when he doesn’t find him, Louis starts genuinely to worry about the older man. It really doesn’t sound like Nick, forgetting him completely like that. Normally he would’ve at least left a note _somewhere_ for Louis to find.

Sometimes Nick leaves notes for Louis in the morning, little post-its sticking to the nightstand or the lamp on top of it. Quickly scribbled quick words like “ _good morning_ ” and “ _tea’s done :)_ ”, left somewhere around the house for him to find.

He looks around the living room and pouts even more when he doesn’t find a note. Nick sure as hell does know how to disappoint him, Louis reckons and shuffles over to the kitchen, making himself a tea. Once the water is boiled and the tea is done, Louis feels a lot calmer. The warm liquid has a soothing effect on him and he starts to think more clearly again. It’s _not_ like he’s depending on Nick like this, really. He just would’ve liked to spend as much time with him as possible while he’s in London.

He lets his gaze wander through the kitchen while he contently sips on his tea and suddenly starts to smile when his eyes hit the bright yellow of a post-it note. He puts down his mug and strolls over, taking a closer look.

_U P S T A I R S ;)_

It’s written in capital letters, just like to catch his attention. Louis giggles and grabs the note before he heads for the stairs. The rest of his tea can wait for later.

He finds Nick in the bedroom. He’s rolled up on his side of the bed and is fast asleep, one pillow tugged against his chest. He’s still in his street clothes so Louis assumes he didn’t mean to fall asleep. His eyes wander around the room, taking in everything Nick had done – he had re-decorated. The obnoxious picture of Eminem is gone and there are a few candles – not yet lit – on the nightstands and the sideboard.

Louis can’t help but _smile_.

So Nick has been trying to be romantic, making everything special for Louis’ return. And then sleeps right through it. He giggles and crawls onto the bed, leaning down to Nick. He softly places his lips on Nick’s, ever the slightest touch and kisses him.

Nick furrows his brow and huffs in his sleep before he slowly opens his eyes. It takes him two seconds to realise what’s going on and suddenly Louis feels two large arms wrap around him, the spare pillow flying through the room. “You’re _back_!”

Louis chuckles and cuddles into Nick’s embrace. “Yeah, I’m back. And you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget.” Nick pouts at him and leans forward to kiss him again, one hand already moving south to cup Louis’ bum. “I might’ve fallen asleep. My day’s been hell. Don’t ask. Monday.”

“Glad you missed me, though,” Louis mumbles against Nick’s lips, letting his hands slip beneath his t-shirt to stroke the sleep-warm skin.

“Yeah, missed you loads,” Nick replies and rolls them over until he’s covering Louis’ body with his own. “I was going to make it special for you, y’know, since you really like romance and all.”

Louis smiles. “What were you going to do?”

“I’d lit candles. And then I’d fuck you, slowly, just how you like it even though you’d never admit it,” Nick explains and chuckles as well. “And then I’d cook you dinner and, well, maybe there’d be more fucking involved. I hadn’t had that figured out yet before I fell asleep.”

“Making it up as you go then, as always.” Louis pulls him closer, wrapping one leg around Nick’s to press him further against him. “Nothing’s changed then.”

Nick smiles at Louis’ lips, leaning in for another kiss. “It has, though. You’re back.”

“Yeah. And I’m staying for a while.” Louis kisses him again, more passionately this time. He really can’t get enough of the man above him.

“Good.” Nick gently traces Louis’ face with the tips of his fingers, smiling down at him. “I wanted to tell you something. Y’know, even before you left. I didn’t know how though and I didn’t want to do it over the phone.”

Louis leans into the touch, eyes fixed on Nick’s. “Go on then,” he whispers, not really daring to speak out loud. He has no clue what’s going on but he’d really like to find out.

“I love you.” Nick’s voice is quiet and he’s returning Louis’ gaze confidently even though Louis can tell that he’s not sure. He’s Nick first proper boyfriend ever and he’s surely received the first real love confession by Nick Grimshaw right now.

Louis can’t help but smile. “I love you, too,” he whispers back and pulls Nick’s face down to his again, lips finding his and he kisses him, with all his feelings, everything.

Before, he hadn’t been sure if Nick really had been feeling the same for Louis as he did for him but now he’s got his answer. Nick does, with all his heart. And all the anger and the disappointment from before are washed away. Now all that sticks is the love Louis feels for the older man.

This is a perfect welcome after all.

 

 

The End.


End file.
